<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我跟我暗恋的金球先生睡在一张床上怎么办？ by Lydia_23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269491">我跟我暗恋的金球先生睡在一张床上怎么办？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_23/pseuds/Lydia_23'>Lydia_23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_23/pseuds/Lydia_23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>球星au<br/>年下狼狗x切开黑</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我跟我暗恋的金球先生睡在一张床上怎么办？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　01.</p><p>　　“那么Harry，我希望你可以跟Draco住一间……”</p><p>　　Dumbledore拍了拍Harry的肩膀，笑着看向Harry身边桀骜不驯的男孩儿。</p><p>　　还没等Harry说什么，Draco直接冲上去嚷嚷。</p><p>　　“Dumbledore……呃……教练！”</p><p>　　Draco冷着脸，用食指指着Harry说。</p><p>　　“我不愿意跟他住在一块——如果球队经费有限的话，我可以自费住单人间——”</p><p>　　“好的，教授。”</p><p>　　Harry张口打断了Draco的话。</p><p>　　他扭过头，冲Draco点点头，露出一个和善的微笑。</p><p>　　天哪！这简直显得他像个四十多岁的中年人——一点都不——一点都不酷！</p><p>　　至少不像个金球先生。</p><p>　　Draco在心里默默地嚷着，但没有出声。</p><p>　　尽管他一直都非常喜欢跟格兰芬多出身的家伙对着干，但此刻，英格兰国家队可不允许他这样一个小替补这样笑话他们的二号队长——正值壮年的金球先生Harry Potter。</p><p>　　再说他其实也没那么……那么想笑话他。</p><p>　　“那Draco就交给你了？”</p><p>　　Dumbledore冲Harry眨眨眼，给他的两个队员一个富有亲和力的笑容，转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>
　　02.</p><p>　　其实Draco也不知道自己对Harry Potter这个全英格兰都知道的响亮亮的名字有什么观感。</p><p>　　六年之前他才十四岁，在斯莱特林青训营里训练，而二十二岁的Harry Potter就已经拽起青黄不接的英格兰队捧起大力神杯。</p><p>　　他当时无疑是羡慕他……甚至是崇拜他的——哪怕他是个彻头彻尾的格兰芬多产品。</p><p>　　要是是斯莱特林队的就更棒了。</p><p>　　他常常这么想，忽略掉Harry Potter对格兰芬多的忠诚。</p><p>　　但自从他做出那件后悔事——是的，是的。</p><p>　　他跟Harry Potter——这个金红魂的格兰芬多产品说：“斯莱特林能带给你更高的荣誉……而且我们的队员更强……”</p><p>　　他身旁的Weasley兄弟们都涨红了脸，跟他们的头发一样。</p><p>　　但Harry Potter还是和善地冲他笑笑，这是一种年长者包容小孩子的笑，意思是不跟他计较。</p><p>　　“但是我觉得格兰芬多非常不错，我很喜欢这里。”</p><p>　　“当然斯莱特林也是一支好球队。”</p><p>　　他歪着头冲他俏皮地笑笑。</p><p>　　Draco知道自己该恨他，至少是该讨厌他——这个站在斯莱特林对立面的敌人。</p><p>　　但是他却不由自主地觉得这人不错。</p><p>　　这种感觉足以让一个二十岁的年轻男孩儿慌乱紧张，甚至到了下意识想要避开他的地步。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　03.</p><p>　　他心不在焉地跟着年长者往前走，穿过装饰华丽撒着暖黄色灯光的走廊。</p><p>　　他想了很多，大部分集中在足球、霍格沃兹德比还有Harry Potter身上。</p><p>　　他大概分给走路百分之一的精力，这使他只是撞在Harry身上而不是直接磕到墙壁。</p><p>　　“怎么了？”</p><p>　　Harry把他扶起来，拍了拍他肩上的尘土。</p><p>　　“受伤了吗？”</p><p>　　“没……没有……”</p><p>　　他嘟哝着，在心里头懊恼自己在Harry Potter面前丢了脸。</p><p>　　却又因为他小小的关心而在心房里充满蜂蜜。</p><p>　　“以后可得小心点儿。”</p><p>　　Harry用房卡把门打开，侧身让Draco先进去，接着他自己也钻进屋里。</p><p>　　他把行李扔在一边，整个人像没骨头似的瘫在沙发上。</p><p>　　“Draco——”</p><p>　　他终于踹掉了运动鞋，从包里掏出眼镜戴上。</p><p>　　“这是？大床房吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　04.</p><p>　　Harry想办法打给客房服务，他后来甚至拨通了Dumbledore的电话。</p><p>　　但回答只有一个“这是最、后、一、间、房”</p><p>　　Draco其实完全有办法解决这样的“小麻烦”。事实上，在Harry翻找客房服务的电话时他正在考虑：</p><p>　　Malfoy酒店是Narcissa名下的吗？还是Lucius名下的？</p><p>　　但是他完全就不想要去换房间——即便这是一通电话就能解决的。</p><p>　　他坐在大床上偷偷瞄着Harry忙来忙去的身影。</p><p>　　在心里对自己说：“我这完全就是为了让那个拿到金球就自大的家伙涨涨记性。”</p><p>　　实际上呢？</p><p>　　嗨！经验告诉我们，戳穿什么都不要戳穿Draco Malfoy的嘴硬！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　05.</p><p>　　“那么——没办法了——”</p><p>　　Harry最后也接受了这个现实，他垂头丧气地扔下手机，然后走到Draco面前，弯下腰说话。</p><p>　　“Draco……”</p><p>　　“金球先生最好还是管我叫Malfoy吧……我不太习惯格兰芬多队……”</p><p>　　……的人管我叫Draco。</p><p>　　Draco看见Harry明显有些失落的表情硬生生把剩下的话吞了进去，还顺便改了个口。</p><p>　　这可不是因为他心疼Harry Potter这一类无聊的原因。他只不过是想和国家队大腿关系处得好一点，不想在欧洲杯期间因为霍格沃兹德比的事情惹麻烦而已。</p><p>　　“但是我觉得我跟你勉强也算是认识的，你管我叫Draco也没什么。”</p><p>　　他用了很大的力气才控制住自己不要跟着Harry Potter的笑容傻笑起来——至少别傻笑得像个狒狒。</p><p>　　“呃……Harry……”</p><p>　　Harry……Harry……这名字念起来还真好听。</p><p>　　他到底是没控制住自己的傻笑，更糟糕的是他一边笑一边脸悄悄地红起来，最糟糕的是——他完全忽略了Harry的下一句话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　06.</p><p>　　“Draco，你真的没事吗？”</p><p>　　“没事！没事！Harry，我一点事都没有！”</p><p>　　Draco现在就像他向来嗤之以鼻的那样结结巴巴地回答着Harry的问题。</p><p>　　“对了？你说什么？”</p><p>　　“我说——你睡相好不好？”</p><p>　　很好，非常好，特别棒。</p><p>　　Draco在心里迅速地回答，就当他准备顺嘴说出来的那一刹那，他使用他的小脑瓜儿仔细想了想这样是不是不够矜持。</p><p>　　于是他顿了顿，拿腔作派地拉长语调。</p><p>　　“还算是可以吧——”</p><p>　　“可惜我的睡相不是很好——如果你介意的话，我可以打地铺——”</p><p>　　Harry眨眨眼，用诚恳的目光盯着Draco看。</p><p>　　我的老天！</p><p>　　他已经二十八岁了！！</p><p>　　为什么还这么可爱！！！</p><p>　　“不不不！我完全不介意！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　07.</p><p>　　说实在的，当Draco夜里两点钟被闷得喘不过气时，他其实是后悔自己脱口而出的“不介意”的。</p><p>　　Harry看起来纤细实则力量十足的右腿搭在他的腰上，可他不敢挪开。</p><p>　　至于为什么？</p><p>　　难道说瞎话还需要理由吗？</p><p>　　他只好沉沉地、沉沉地和上眼皮，感受着Harry缠的越来越紧的四肢，以及源于体温的融融暖意。</p><p>　　他本来以为这种折磨人的姿势会让他再也睡不着，可他闭上眼睛的下一秒钟几乎就要睡着了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　08.</p><p>　　第二天，Draco呻吟着起床，却没想到Harry仍然扒在他身上。</p><p>　　他难道不是有名的勤奋自律吗？</p><p>　　Draco浑浑噩噩的脑子里蹦出来的第一个念头是这个。</p><p>　　第二个念头则不太好，他同每一个男孩儿一样的晨间小问题，本来没什么特殊，却被缓缓地镀上光辉，被他细心写下Harry Potter的名字。</p><p>　　而正当他胡思乱想，脑子里装满黄色废料的时候，Harry醒了。</p><p>　　“喔……几点了？”</p><p>　　他的手在床头摸摸索索，找到手机看时间。</p><p>　　Draco的目光则盯着他没什么反应的跨间，鄙视自己的龌龊。</p><p>　　“居然才八点……”</p><p>　　Harry嘟哝着，Draco的好奇心终于藏不住了，他眼巴巴地看着Harry——他一定不知道自己这样一点都不酷，像条可怜兮兮的幼犬。</p><p>　　“报纸上——我是说你们的报纸——喂！我才没有特意看！”</p><p>　　“好好好……是不小心……呃……不小心看到的……”</p><p>　　“他们说——他们说你非常勤奋，非常自律，每天早上都六点钟起床晨跑……”</p><p>　　“那都是编的啦！毕竟要给孩子们做个好榜样……”</p><p>　　Harry说完之后伸了个懒腰，自我感觉清醒不少，抬眼就看到Draco一副梦碎的表情。</p><p>　　心里又尴尬又愧疚的，连忙说点别的转移话题。</p><p>　　“呃……我睡相是不是真的很不好？Draco，昨天晚上你睡得好吗？”</p><p>　　“还算凑合。”</p><p>　　其实又热又累但是非常好。</p><p>　　但是Draco不说，Draco要做个酷男孩。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　09.</p><p>　　今天晚上有比赛，英格兰全队都只进行了分量很轻的基础训练。</p><p>　　Draco训练时候心不在焉，他反复观察着队友们的表现，虽然主要集中在Harry身上。</p><p>　　当训练告一段落，Harry没去跟Ron——这家伙最近一直在追求Hermione——她是英格兰队的队医。</p><p>　　而且——</p><p>　　Harry仔仔细细地看了Draco好几眼，发现这小子状态还真有些不对劲儿。</p><p>　　“Draco——”</p><p>　　Draco闻声，放下皮球，任由它滚到远处。他这才发现已经到了饭点，场地内只剩下他和Harry两个人。</p><p>　　“你今天怎么了？”</p><p>　　Harry抬起手臂拍拍Draco的脑袋，谢天谢地Draco没有比他高太多，否则他可能根本够不着。</p><p>　　“没什么。”</p><p>　　Draco可能不知道自己烦躁的时候抿唇有多明显。</p><p>　　他刚刚想说一句“关你什么事？”</p><p>　　当然也有过一瞬说出实情“昨天晚上你缠在我身上让我有反应了”</p><p>　　不过最后还是选择了最保险最平淡的回答。</p><p>　　他跟自己说：这是为了球队好，也是为了自己好，你可不能跟Harry Potter起冲突。</p><p>　　“哦，我懂，我懂。”</p><p>　　Harry点着头，用调侃的目光看着Draco。</p><p>　　Draco有那么一瞬间觉得自己说不清道不明的小心思彻底暴露。</p><p>　　“我刚被选进国家队的时候也是这么紧张。总感觉他们都各有各的圈子，我完全插不进去话。”</p><p>　　Harry接下来的话让Draco吐出一口气。</p><p>　　不，你什么都不懂。</p><p>　　还好，你什么都不懂。</p><p>　　“……你放心吧，Dumbledore教授把你交给我，我一定能让你融入球队的……”</p><p>　　他想说谢谢你。</p><p>　　想说我自己可以。</p><p>　　但只憋出一句模棱两可，暧昧不清的</p><p>　　“随你的便。”</p><p>　　他尽量冷着脸说道。</p><p>　　“我一点都不在乎能不能跟格兰芬多蠢狮子融为一体——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　10.</p><p>　　但最后他还是老老实实地跟着Harry去食堂吃营养配餐。</p><p>　　路过的每个人——甚至包括他的俱乐部队友都喜欢Harry，他们笑着跟Harry打招呼，开上一两个无伤大雅的玩笑，然后在拍拍Draco的头，夸他是“英格兰的未来”。</p><p>　　Harry总是报以温和的微笑，扎实到连眼角的皱纹都挤出来几根。</p><p>　　他知道Harry是个万人迷——谁会不喜欢他呢？</p><p>　　但他从来都没有想过跟万人迷去食堂会浪费这么多时间。</p><p>　　等到了食堂，Harry拿了两份配餐，把其中一份摆在他的面前。</p><p>　　“没关系的，Draco。”</p><p>　　Harry把鸡胸肉切开塞进嘴里，这使他接下来的话变得含糊不清。</p><p>　　“你是个好孩子，大家都知道。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　11.</p><p>　　滚他的孩子！</p><p>　　就算是好孩子也不行！</p><p>　　Draco坐在替补席上，他的左边是Dumbledore——他们伟大的教练大人正把一瓶冰镇过的功能饮料塞进他的手里。</p><p>　　可Draco就是控制不住自己地摆上一张臭脸。</p><p>　　他看着Harry接住Cedric送来的直塞球，稍稍停球调整一下，抬脚便射。</p><p>　　Harry笑着跑起来，跳进张开手臂的Cedric怀里，两个人的额头撞在一块，然后一起大笑起来。</p><p>　　Draco完全不想去在意明天小报上的头条会是什么。</p><p>　　《没上场就摆臭脸？英格兰队不需要你这个金童！！》</p><p>　　《新晋金童不满队友进球？！斯莱特林青训营只教会他嫉妒吗？！》</p><p>　　《拒绝Dumbledore教授递来的水？！揭秘斯莱特林和格兰芬多之间的龌龊事——》</p><p>　　他、不、在、乎——</p><p>　　反正他在公众面前永远都是个幼稚嫉妒心强说话难听的坏孩子——哪怕他踢球很不错……</p><p>　　好吧，是和他的同龄人比起来很不错。</p><p>　　但不管怎样——</p><p>　　Harry Potter的最佳搭档永远都会是斯文优雅的Cedric Diggory，他永远别妄想取代！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　12.</p><p>　　他一直沉浸在自己的世界里，却没想到刚刚还在和Cedric庆祝的Harry已经来到了他的面前。</p><p>　　Harry已经和Dumbledore教授抱过了。</p><p>　　现在就等着他了——</p><p>　　他迟疑地张开手臂，然后把Harry搂进怀里。</p><p>　　他第一次感谢自己越长越高的身高，能够感受Harry喷在自己颈窝的温热的呼吸。</p><p>　　但这一切没有享受太久，Harry很快就放开了他。</p><p>　　Draco被迫撞进那双绿色的晶莹剔透的眼睛——即便它们的主人已经28岁，却仍然充满活力的眼睛。</p><p>　　“嘿！Draco！”</p><p>　　Harry冲他露出一个笑容。</p><p>　　他曾经和Crabbe还有Gregory吐槽过的那种乡村气息浓厚的傻笑。</p><p>　　但现在他只想赞美点什么，随便什么都可以。</p><p>　　“你也会有很好的表现的！你可是英格兰未来的希望！”</p><p>　　他说完这句话就匆匆离去了，回到场上接着比赛。</p><p>　　不是因为难为情之类的原因——Harry一向喜欢说实话，是因为裁判在催促他回去。</p><p>　　要是能上场就好了。</p><p>　　Draco想。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　13.</p><p>　　在比赛第七十分钟的时候Draco终于获得了他梦寐以求的上场机会。</p><p>　　Cedric被对方后卫铲伤，倒在地上呻吟，Hermione上前查看他的伤势，冲Dumbledore比划了几个手势。</p><p>　　Draco知道：赫奇帕奇的队魂——Cedric Diggory在欧洲杯期间算是报废了。</p><p>　　他把自己送上球场时，Cedric摸了摸他的手臂，Cedric眼中没有一点怨恨、气愤，或许有一点点遗憾。</p><p>　　他说。</p><p>　　“Malfoy，好好踢。”</p><p>　　Draco面上只是“嗯”了一声。</p><p>　　但是在心里，他默默发誓——以后再也不嘲笑赫奇帕奇都是没技术的工兵了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　14.</p><p>　　他踩上草坪，心里一阵眩晕，不太真实。</p><p>　　这是他第一次为英格兰队出征——青年队不算。</p><p>　　他以前总是觉得自己是一个自私自利的人，对于国家没什么太大的感觉。</p><p>　　可现在一切都被推翻了。</p><p>　　Harry从前场跑过来跟他击掌，Cedric的下场为他们带来了一个前场任意球，这个球按理来说是要让Cedric来罚的。</p><p>　　如果他不在就由Harry来完成。</p><p>　　但是——</p><p>　　“Draco，你来罚这个球。”</p><p>　　Harry拍拍Draco的肩膀，拽着他往足球那边走。</p><p>　　“我不愿意！我不要你们施舍给我的球！”</p><p>　　他想挣开Harry的手臂。</p><p>　　但是挣脱不开。</p><p>　　奇怪，我的力气有那么小吗？</p><p>　　其实他心里也知道答案，在欧洲杯进一个球是多么荣耀，和Harry肢体接触他又是多么渴望。</p><p>　　“这不是施舍给你的球。”</p><p>　　Harry扭过头来盯着他。</p><p>　　无论是Draco和他真正认识之前，还是他们住在同一件屋子之后，Draco都没有见过他这般严肃模样。</p><p>　　好好先生收起来他的笑容。</p><p>　　“Draco，你是英格兰队的一员，既然你擅长这个球，就应该你来罚。”</p><p>　　“好吧。”</p><p>　　这回是Draco拖着Harry往前走了。</p><p>　　“这才是个乖孩子。”</p><p>　　等他们站定，Harry又伸长了手臂拍拍他的脑袋。</p><p>　　像拍狗一样。</p><p>　　还有——</p><p>　　“我不是个乖孩子。”</p><p>　　Draco小声咕哝。</p><p>　　可以很乖，但我不想做你眼中的孩子。你才28岁，为什么要认为20岁的我是个孩子？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　15.</p><p>　　他深吸一口气，冲向皮球，抬脚！</p><p>　　果不其然，他这球被经验丰富的门将给扑了出来，但是Harry随之而来的补射成功将皮球捅进网兜。</p><p>　　他们扩大了比分。</p><p>　　Draco感觉全身血液都在沸腾，这是在斯莱特林踢球时没有的兴奋激动——不是说他不爱斯莱特林，而是他……他说不上来，反正感觉不对。</p><p>　　他接住Harry，任由他两条长腿盘在他身上。他此刻离Harry很近，比晚上睡在一张床上时还近。</p><p>　　不是身体上的距离，而是两颗心因为英格兰串在一起。</p><p>　　Harry身上有一股淡淡的奶味，一般这个年龄的男人、或者男孩儿都喜欢喷一点让自己更成熟的古龙水。但他这个味道真的就是沐浴露的味道——还是Malfoy酒店里的那种沐浴露。</p><p>　　他在Draco的耳边嚷嚷。</p><p>　　“嘿！Draco！你很棒不是吗！”</p><p>　　“对！但是你最棒！”</p><p>　　这种场合很容易让人敞开心扉，Draco不知道过去的自己究竟在别扭些什么。</p><p>　　难道崇拜、喜欢Harry Potter是一件很丢人的事情吗？</p><p>　　他的话很快就淹没在Harry的“咯咯”笑之中，然后淹没在其它队友——主要是Weasley家的人的庆祝中。</p><p>　　等裁判忍无可忍的时候，英格兰队的人才放开彼此。</p><p>　　“你已经融入到这个大家庭里了！”</p><p>　　Harry冲他眨眨眼睛。</p><p>　　“我真高兴！如果英格兰能捧杯的话，我就带你骑摩托！你知道——我教父很擅长这个！”</p><p>　　Draco刚想摆出一副嫌弃的模样，可Harry早就回到他该呆的地方，甚至招手让他过去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　16.</p><p>　　接下来的比赛时间就跟接下来的比赛一样平淡无奇。</p><p>　　反而到了晚上惊心动魄。</p><p>　　Narcissa——现在他知道Malfoy酒店是谁名下的了。</p><p>　　Narcissa不知道从哪里得到的消息，她怎么能认受自己的宝贝儿子跟别人挤在一张床上睡觉呢？</p><p>　　她利用资本的力量，给Draco和Harry换了一间两张大床的标间。</p><p>　　其实她本来想换总统套房的，Draco严肃地拒绝了。</p><p>　　但其实Draco现在还是跟Harry睡在一起。</p><p>　　他们换成标间的第一个晚上，Harry就把自己掀翻在地上，幸好没受伤，要不然Dumbledore教授会砍了他的。</p><p>　　于是Draco就强硬地要把两张床合在一起睡。</p><p>　　他跟Harry说是自己睡大床习惯了，不喜欢太小的床。</p><p>　　但是他完全瞒不住年长的Harry，只能换来Harry摸摸他的头。</p><p>　　说一句“乖孩子。”</p><p>　　谁想当你的乖孩子！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　17.</p><p>　　当他们成功举起大力神杯的时候，Harry似乎“乖孩子”上了瘾，还是在习惯性地跟Draco说这句话。</p><p>　　“别管我叫乖孩子。”</p><p>　　Draco瓦声瓦气地反驳他。</p><p>　　“我不乖，我也不是个孩子了。”</p><p>　　“行行行，你不是孩子了。”</p><p>　　Harry冲他狡黠地笑笑，挤挤眼睛，还是把他当成小孩子哄。</p><p>　　“对了，我答应你要带你骑摩托的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　18.</p><p>　　Draco决定在骑摩托的途中告诉Harry一个惊天大秘密。</p><p>　　他可能会吓得昏头，可能会大叫着让我滚开。</p><p>　　不过……他肯定没有机会和理由管我叫孩子了。</p><p>　　他们一起翘掉了球队的庆功会，Harry抽出一件机车服套上，Draco也是——他无比庆幸自己偷偷翻了Harry的行李箱。</p><p>　　“哟，还是情侣装。”</p><p>　　Harry看看Draco的衣服，再看看自己的，出言调侃。</p><p>　　Draco的小心思被正正好好戳中，他的脸涨红，想要去反驳，却被Harry一句话轻飘飘地堵了回去。</p><p>　　“我们的品味还蛮像的嘛。”</p><p>　　Draco只好跟着他的话点头，没说话。</p><p>　　其实世界上大多数无意间的相似，都是有意为之。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　19.</p><p>　　Harry只有一辆机车，或者说他只带来一辆。比起两个人并肩骑着机车狂飙，他更喜欢自己坐在Draco身后。</p><p>　　或者Draco坐在他身后。</p><p>　　Draco最开始还矜持着，等车速提上来一切都给忘了。他伸出手臂牢牢圈住Harry的腰肢。</p><p>　　他根本没有心情感叹Harry的腰究竟有多细。他的大脑一片空白，一切的一切都交给心来控制。</p><p>　　他不去管危险驾驶之类的事情。</p><p>　　他轻声说。</p><p>　　“Harry……Harry Potter，我喜欢你。”</p><p>　　臆想中的车毁人亡没有出现，Harry连回头看他都没有，还在专心致志地骑车。</p><p>　　“我知道，我早就知道了。”</p><p>　　厚重的头盔下，Draco看不见他在笑。</p><p>　　“你愿意跟我在一起吗，Draco？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　20.</p><p>　　这个世界当然没什么巧合，你同爱人的相遇、相知、相恋、相守，都是由一个个你不知道的套路串联起来的。</p><p>　　Draco很久之后才从Cedric那里知道，Harry从来都不喜欢和别人住一间，而Dumbledore也不需要Harry替他管理更衣室。</p><p>　　那是什么让他跟Harry住在一起呢？</p><p>　　Draco不知道，他把自己的金球奖杯跟Harry的放在一起，对着镜子整理一下头发。</p><p>　　今天Harry解说他的比赛，他得好好踢。</p><p>　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>